thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kim Thorburn
'This is a tribute of Nlby001, and may not be used without his permission.' Information Name: Kim Thorburn Age: 16 Gender: Female District: 11 Height: 5'5 Blood type: B- Appearance: Kim looks like most teenagers. She's not small, nor large, but she has a bit more muscles than the average girl. She does however have a lot of scars from the times she was used as a child. Her eyes are brown and her hair black. She's not the most beautiful girl in the area, but she's far from the ugliest as well. She's pretty forgetable. Personality: Kim cares a lot about her brother, and wishes him the best. She's still not quite fixed what she experienced as a child though, and she has trust issues with people, especially adults. It isn't impossible for her to trust somebody though, even though she only trusts her brother usually. Kim does everything for the people she love, which unfortunately has only ever been her brother. Kim can be nice to others, but if they somehow hurt her brother she'll never forgive them. Kim is pretty brave and would do much to protect her brother, or anyone else she cares very much about. Backstory: Kim and Tim Thorburn were born as twins. Kim was the older one by a few seconds, and she always wanted to protect her brother. It was not because she's older though, it's because of her brother's handicap. Already from an early age, Kim was omitted by her parents because of her brother. Her parents said that she costed to much for them, and that they'd be better off without her. Soon they found a way to use Kim though. They let a man "rent" Kim for the nights, in exchange for money they saved to her brother. Kim was fine with this when she was too young to understand, but when she got older she started to say no. That's when her father and mother left. They tried to take Tim with them, but he didn't want to leave his sister. The day after the parents' disappearing, Kim found out that they had been killed by peacekeepers when trying to escape from District 11. Kim and Tim inherited their money, and when they were 13, Kim bought Tim a leg prosthesis. They also lived with another family since their parents had died, a family with one child since before. He was a year older than Kim and Tim, and he didn't like them at all. He tried to destroy everything for them, luckily his plans rarely went as expected. Kim didn't care about him too much though - her new parents were actually nice, and they cared about her. She enjoyed living there, and her unfortunate childhood started to fade from her. She worked in the fields with her brother and started to think that she actually could make their lives somewhat good. When she and Tim were 16, something happened that would change that though. Their older brother had just turned 18, and bragged about how he would go through the reapings without getting reaped. He mocked Kim and Tim about how they were going to get reaped and killed first, and how he'd laugh at them back home. Kim decided to ignore it, but Tim had had enough. He punched their brother in the face, and said: "Just because you're older you can't treat us however you like. We also have feelings." The brother became furious, and got revenge on Tim by taking and breaking his prosthesis. Then he walked away, since the reaping was about to start. Kim helped Tim get to the reapings, and then watched him struggle to get in line. Then she got reaped. Her world started to fall apart, and she could just think about Tim, how he'd manage to survive without her. Then something worse happened, the older brother got reaped. Kim looked at their parents, they were crushed. She could see Tim looking at them, before she heard the worst sound she'd ever heard - "I volunteer!" Strengths: Kim is in pretty good shape, from all the years of working and carrying around her brother. She's also good at taking care of people, and putting her needs behind others'. Finally, she knows pretty much about which berries that are edible, and which ones that are not. Weaknesses: Kim cares a lot about her brother, and if anyone does anything to him she makes them regret it without thinking. She's not the brightest one, even though she's far from stupid. She's also not a good swimmer. Fears: Losing her brother. Weapon: Kim's pretty good with a sickle, but scythes are her main weapons. Token: A small tree branch her brother gave her when they were younger. Alliance: Her brother. She may ally with someone else as well, but only if they treat her and her brother well and she trusts them. Interview Angle: Show that she cares about her brother more than anything else, and that she'd do anything for him. Training Strategy: Try to help her brother train as much as possible. Get a training score not too high, nor too low. Bloodbath Strategy: Find her brother and help him get out of there. Games Strategy: Kim will protect her brother until the end. Even if he's almost doomed from the start, she will try to hide him and find food and water for them. She will avoid fights as much as possible, and if she gets into a fight, she will only have one goal - make sure her brother gets out of there alive. Trivia *She was Nlby001's fifth Tribute. **She was also Nlby001's first Tribute from 11. *She was Nlby001's first twin Tribute. Category:Nlby001's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 11 Category:16 year olds Category:Twins Category:Reaped Category:Victors